


Five Things Leia Knows About History That Are Wrong

by cruisedirector



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Family History, Gen, Pre-Star Wars: A New Hope, The Force, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-21
Updated: 2007-04-21
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5629294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/pseuds/cruisedirector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See title. Written for the LiveJournal Five Things challenge: <i>You post a topic, list, category, whatever, in my comments section. (Examples: "Five Names Harry Considered for His First Son," or "Five Moments Snape Would Like to Have Back," or "Five Reasons Bella Likes Blood.") Then, in a separate post, I'll post the answers to your Top 5 ideas, according to me. Serious or fun!</i> Neotoma asked for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things Leia Knows About History That Are Wrong

1\. Her home planet was Alderaan. 

2\. Years ago, General Kenobi served her father in the Clone Wars. 

3\. While the Empire was constructing the Death Star and searching for the missing plans for the station, which had been stolen by the Rebel Alliance and were being transported to its leaders aboard Leia's diplomatic ship, Governor Tarkin held Darth Vader's leash. 

4\. She can remember her real mother, who was very beautiful, kind, but sad. 

5\. Luke has a power she doesn't understand and could never have, let alone use to lead the Alliance if he doesn't make it back.


End file.
